


《向陽》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Relationships: 林浩然／向陽





	《向陽》

林浩然對於目前的狀況感到有點頭痛。  
他並不是討厭人多吵雜的場合，只是在加班途中被老媽呼喚來參加遠房得不能再遠房的親戚的喜酒，以致今晚通宵加班看完部下企劃書的如意算盤被打破，讓他心裏懷著一絲無處可抒的煩躁。  
環觀一下周遭人群，大部份都穿戴整齊，甚至可以說是衣著隆重，林浩然看著老媽在主家席和幾個年紀相近的婦人聊天，自己桌上又全是年過五十，話題離不開子女前程、平日消遣的中年人士，心裏不禁更覺沒趣。  
孤軍一人的情況下，他以進退有度的職業臉孔擊退了前來搭訕的兩個年輕女孩，並以有駕車為由，婉拒了兩位長輩的滿杯威士忌。在第六次為離席四處交流的老媽留起菜色後，林浩然終於偷到一個合適的時機，和附近的老伯稍稍打了個招呼，就離席走到外面長廊。  
外廊放了好些豪華花柱和大型佈景供拍照用，還設有甜點區域和相片現場打印服務，林浩然對這些場面意思沒什麼興趣，他稍微拉開謹慎妥帖的領帶，解開三件套馬甲的鈕扣，走到旁邊的的露天陽台透透氣。  
比起在這些各懷心思的場合與人左右逢源，他比較習慣在商場世界與對手周旋，把合符商業規則的數字組合成令自己佔優的武器。

——————————

回到座位，林浩然發現左邊的位子多了個人。老媽依然在不同桌間和賓客暢談，絲毫沒有要回席看看被硬拉來的兒子的意思，他只好悄悄回到人數逐漸減少的酒桌，在這之前，他用大概二十秒時間觀察了一下旁邊的人。  
在滿場正裝華服中，只有他一人穿了一件灰色短T，下身好像是有暗格的長褲，配上一雙休閒但整潔的灰色球鞋。  
灰色上衣，灰色球鞋？  
坐到椅子上的一刻，林浩然突然想起自己在哪裏見過這兩樣平平無奇，卻又令他保有記憶的東西。

「林先生？」

注意到身旁有人入座，那人從冷掉的雞湯中抬起頭來，趁林浩然還沉浸在記憶中，搶先喚出他的名字。  
林浩然記起這個下午他對下屬交來的季度匯報的冷淡評語，在他聽到那個嚴重得令他想要即時開除對方的錯誤，正要厲聲責備時，他的房門突然被打開。他只看到對方頂著一頭微曲的短髮，背著黑色背包，灰色上衣外面套了電信公司的工作背心，原本低垂看向地板的眼睛閃過一絲驚訝，在和他四目相接後，淡淡地開口。

「我走錯路了，抱歉。」

他的聲音和下午一樣嘶啞呢。林浩然想。

「林先生也是來喝喜酒的？」他叫什麼名字來著？「真巧。」  
「今天下午的球賽你贏了嗎？」林浩然無視對方的話，逕自問了一句。

——————————

他記得他把門合上後，莫名其妙的火氣即時消了一半，也許是因為他嘶啞得像受傷過的嗓音，以及他帶點膽怯和冷靜的神色，他一時間想不起自己剛剛想要罵什麼了。擺擺手讓下屬回去修改後，他埋頭在簽約文件和視像會議中忙碌了整個下午，直至秘書進來提醒他母親讓他回電，他才離開座位，走到落地窗前撥號。  
然後就看見熟悉的灰色上衣和灰色球鞋。像一抹風一樣在樓下的籃球場飛馳、跳躍。他脫下了不合襯的工作背心，背包就放在場邊地上，幾個穿著小學校服的小鬼正嘗試從他心中搶去籃球。剛剛一秒所見，倒沒發現他的小個子身材，現在和小鬼站在一起，雖只比他們高上兩個頭的距離，卻已經足夠讓他多次越過那些充滿錯漏的抄球，將球運到籃框中。  
球落到框下，被一個小不點抄走，運著球飛快跑到前面，他轉身追截，在陽光照射下分明可見的汗珠隨著動作灑到空氣中，在他的臉旁凝起一點點飄在空中的亮光。

他在笑。

老實說笑得不怎好看。甚至可以說是有點彆扭。  
兩堂眉毛輕輕皺起，眼睛半眯著，像是要提起嘴巴露出笑容卻又無法控制一樣只露出半邊牙齒，整體來說就是像一張被分成不同部分，每部分都無法與彼此協調的臉。  
林浩然一直盯著他良久。  
他從他的眼睛裏讀出了笑意，從他的肢體動作看懂他興奮的心情，但就是這張古怪的臉……「呀！」這時，那個運著球的小鬼一個重心不穩，向前重重的摔到地上，額頭還撞到正在向前翻滾中的籃球。

林浩然的心像被抓住，他把手撐在窗前，試圖在遠處觀察事態發展。只見那個人馬上衝到小孩身邊，奇怪又彆扭的表情瞬間消失得無影無蹤，換上他方才就見過的，冷靜，甚至有點慌張的臉。他先是查看一下小孩的傷勢，膝蓋處有兩抹明顯刺眼的紅色，額頭的頭髮被汗水黏在一起，遠看好像有一塊紅腫，小鬼哭個不停，其他同伴看到也不知如何是好。只見那人先是摸了摸小孩的頭，然後兩手穿到小孩身下，攔腰把他用公主抱一下抱了起來，走到被上蓋遮蔽起來的場邊休息區。  
不知為何，僅僅是旁觀，他的手心已經因為突如其來的事故，沁出汗來，他思考了一下，應該下去看看嗎？還是讓秘書派人去看看，或者直接打電話喚救護車呢？他剛想開門出去，秘書就拿著電話走進來，說他老媽見兒子這麼久也不回電，急得直接打去秘書枱機了，他只好先應付這邊的麻煩事，也就是今晚來喝喜酒這件事。

待他處理好下樓時，人已經不見了。

——————————

林浩然耐心地等他把湯料咽下，慢條斯理地把湯碗放在一旁。  
「嗯？你說下午的球賽？」嘴裏說著疑問句，臉上卻依然掛著平淡的表情，林浩然只能從他比起一般句子略為高音的結尾判斷他此刻的語境。  
「有個孩子不小心跌倒了，所以沒有賽完。」他靠到椅背上，一邊回答一邊用手揉了一下眼睛。「林先生，你為什麼會知道我們在打球？」話裏隱隱透露出期待，讓這句問句仿佛比起前面的說話多了一點溫度，林浩然分不清到底是自己的錯覺，還是反過來是自己的期待——他期望對方會因為自己知道下午發生的事而感到高興、困惑、好奇，就像那個奇怪得有點可愛的表情一樣，如果自己可以令他露出和平日不一樣的表情的話。

那樣的話，自己會怎樣做？

那人看來有點睏，原本已經不大的眼睛眯了一半，瀏海好像沾上了一點不知道是食物汁液還是汗的液體，濡濕在額頭上。他看著林浩然沉默了頃刻，也不說話，就只是坐在那裏等著。

我一直都在注意著你呀。

「哦，我剛好在窗邊用電話和客戶聯絡，看到你在樓下打球，不過看到一半就要忙別的事，所以想知道你們玩得怎麼樣。」他偷偷深呼吸了一下，暗自祈禱這個答案能蒙混過去。  
「是哦。我都沒注意到你。」那人看似牽強地扯起嘴角，但隱藏不了說話中的高興，讓林浩然恰好捕捉到一瞬間的愉悅。  
「對了，你今天是來做網絡的例行檢查嗎？我好像沒見過你。」他隨意問道。  
「我之前一直負責六樓資訊部，最近有同事升職頂替了我的位子，所以就調去你辦公室那一層了。」呀，他終於發現瀏海沾到水了，林浩然看著他隨手用餐巾擦了擦，心裏想。「我叫向陽，指向的向，太陽的陽。我知道你是連訊的林經理。」洋洋得意的語氣，所以知道我是誰有那麼高興嗎？  
「叫我浩然也可以。」他從西裝外套口袋拿出手帕，擦了擦對方未乾的瀏海，微笑著說。  
向陽呆了一下，看著林浩然柔和笑著的臉，眼裏有著說不出的疑問，但最後在對方的再三堅持下應了聲，「嗯，浩然，你好。」  
「嗯，你好。」真乖。

——————————

「阿浩，走了啦！」  
林浩然向路旁公車站方向揮揮手，看著黑色背包隱身在夜間巴士中，才回過頭小快步走到車子旁邊。  
「抱歉啦，你在忙老媽今晚還找你來，你有見到楊阿姨的孫女嗎？真是可愛，還有你陸伯伯……兒子？今天晚上有沒有悶到你？」林浩然慢慢駛出酒店範圍，黑色的車身在黑暗中反而被路燈反射出點點亮光，在後照鏡的匯聚下，像小太陽一樣。

「沒有呀，今晚遇到有趣的人，很高興。」


End file.
